


El Panda Y El Girasol

by Hikaru_Murasaki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rochu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru_Murasaki/pseuds/Hikaru_Murasaki
Summary: Yao e Iván son de países diferentes, por lo que sus costumbres el día de San Valentín tienen alguna que otra diferencia. Sin embargo Iván está decidido a pedir la mano de ese lindo chino que le hace suspirar. Solo necesita ser muy valiente y también la aprobación de todos los demás hermanos asiáticos de su amor.¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?*Está historia está inspirada en la canción Rude*
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)





	El Panda Y El Girasol

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue para un concurso, en el cual afortunadamente resulté ganador. 
> 
> Espero a ustedes igual les guste.

Capítulo único

Iván y Yao tenían tiempo de ser pareja. Se conocieron en la escuela y cuando se graduaron de esta empezaron su bella relación.

Muchas personas se opusieron ya que consideraban que ese romance no llevaría a nada bueno, pero por suerte no fue así.

Ingnoraron los malos comentarios y siguieron en lo suyo. 

Si, cada quien estaba por su parte, pero eso no evitaba que salieran juntos. Amaban los días en qué ninguno tenía responsabilidades y podían tener una cita o simplemente quedarse en casa viendo televisión.

Iván vivía con sus hermanas: Iryna y Natalia.

Yao por su parte vivía con: Xiao, Mei, Im Yong Soo y Kiku (quien se les unía en ciertos casos solamente).

No habían tenido una reunión que uniera ambas familias, pero todos eran conscientes de quién apoyaba la relación y quién no.

El joven ruso tenía muchos problemas en mente con respecto a ese punto. Intentaba ser aceptado por sus cuñados, pero realmente solo empeoraba las cosas. 

Iryna le apoyaba pero Natalia solo aprovechaba para arruinar las cosas y dejar en vergüenza a su hermano con el simple objetivo de provocar que este se separara del chino y ella tuviera una oportunidad. 

No importaba que hiciera Iván. Nada salía bien.

Se acercaba el día de los enamorados e Iván deseaba preparar todo para pedir a su amado chino el compartir su vida por toda la eternidad, pero nuevamente regresaba al problema: ¿cómo hacerlo?

Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza mientras caminaba por la fría nieve. Tal vez dentro de poco habría un clima más cálido, pero el ver el blanco paisaje le calmaba un poco.

Tenía exactamente 6 días antes de San Valentín, fecha en la que deseaba sorprender a Yao con una propuesta de matrimonio, pero según su hermana mayor primero debía ganarse la confianza de los hermanos de su pequeño girasol.

Pero no le costaba intentarlo. Así que lo haría. Prepararía todo para que en el día que por fin podrá cumplir su sueño, no solo el, sino todos estén felices.

Así después de su larga caminata regresó a su hogar decidido a esforzarse por lograr su objetivo.

~9 de febrero: 5 días antes de San Valentín~   
(Casa de los Braginski)

Ivan se levantó temprano ese día. Tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

Iría a la casa del chino para tener una plática con los hermanos de este y contarles sobre la noticia, aprovechando que Yao no estaría en su hogar por ese día.

Sus hermanas lo acompañaron e Iryna le fue dando ánimo todo el trayecto.

Para cuándo llegaron a la residencia ya era de tarde. Fueron lo más rápido que su auto les permitió pero obviamente no llegarían en minutos, tardaron varias horas.

Bajaron del vehículo y se acercaron a la puerta dónde solo bastó tocarla dos veces para que se escucharan pasos y voces.

— ¡¡Abre tu Mei!!—

Iván identificó la voz del surcoreano.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica taiwanesa y está les permitió pasar.

— ¿Quién era Mei?—

Preguntó Xiao muy concentrado en su lectura. Ni siquiera se dió cuenta que tres europeos habían entrado.

— Eran Iryna, Iván y Natalia. Supongo que vienen de visita—

El surcoreano y hongkonés miraron a sus inesperados invitados. 

— Ah...vaya. Lamento lo descortés que fui—

Mencionó Xiao mientras se ponía de pie dejando en el sofá su libro.

Im Yong Soo en cambio se quedó en la cocina. No quería ver a la persona que le estaba quitando a su "Aniki".

Mei fue por el otro asiático de esa casa; Kiku, quien seguramente estaba viendo anime en su habitación.

— ¿A qué se debe la visita? Sensei no está aquí, hoy trabaja doble turno—

Xiao permaneció tranquilo. A él no le molestaba la presencia de los europeos, en cambio el pensaba que seguramente Iván deseaba ver a Yao y no iba a decirle que no, después de todo eso no le corresponde. En cambio el surcoreano...

— ¡Lárgate de aquí daze!¿No tienes modales? Primero debes avisar que vendrás daze...—

— Oh vamos. ¡Hace mucho que no tenemos visitas!—

Mei regresó muy contenta con Kiku detrás de ella. Este no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Realmente le daba igual todo.

— Mei tiene razón. ¿Por qué no lo intentas Yong?— 

Xiao nuevamente se sentó en el sofá invitando a los tres hermanos a sentarse. Estos aceptaron gustosos aunque Iván parecía nervioso. Tal vez fue mala idea ir sin avisar.

— Bahh...supongo que puedo intentar—

Y así el surcoreano regresó a la cocina a terminar lo que sea que estaba haciendo, ya que según el era la cena pero para los demás asiáticos solo estaba escondiéndose para no hacer sus deberes.

Kiku y Mei ocuparon los últimos lugares disponibles en el sofá.

— ¿A qué se debe su visita?—

Preguntó el japonés a lo que la chica ucraniana se encargó de responder.

— Nuestro hermano tiene algo que decirles, ¿verdad Iván?—

El nombrado solo asintió.

Los asiáticos le miraron con curiosidad. 

— Ya se. Vas a irte lejos—

Dijo Kiku.

— No, no es eso—

El ruso respondió.

— Oh, ¿entonces te vas a separar de Sensei?—

Xiao fue el siguiente y el albino solo negó.

— ¡Ya se! ¡Te vas a suicidar por acercarte a Aniki!—

Todos miraron hacia la cocina donde quien había dicho eso se escondía detrás de una olla.

—Tampoco es eso...—

Iván nuevamente perdía sus ánimos. ¿Tal mal pensaban sobre el la familia de su bello girasol? 

— Bueno...entonces ¿te quieres casar con él?—

Los ojos amatistas de Iván se iluminaron ante la pregunta de la taiwanesa.

— ¡Si! ¡Eso! Pero necesito que sea algo especial...planeaba pedírselo en San Valentín pero primero necesito su aprobación. Escuché que eso es importante...—

En la cocina se escuchó un escándalo por lo que todos nuevamente miraron hacia haya.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare estar con MI Aniki?!—

El surcoreano se acercó al ruso molesto.

Los demás asiáticos intentaron calmarlo y alejarlo pero fallaron en el intento.

Im Yong Soo iba a sacar a Iván, solo que algo lo interrumpió.

— Estoy en casa aru~—

Yao miró esa escena extrañado pero a la vez sorprendido. ¿Por qué estaban todos en la sala? 

— Ah...¿me perdí de algo?—

El surcoreano corrió a abrazar a su "Aniki" y negó.

— ¡Vinieron a cenar solamente Aniki!—

El chino miró a sus hermanos y al ver que nadie dijo nada lo dejó así.

— Bien aru. Entonces prepararé la cena—

Después de dejar su mochila, el chino fue a la cocina para rápidamente preparar la cena. Cuando entró miró todo un desastre. Vasijas por doquier, algunos condimentos en el piso.

— ¡¡Im Yong Soo!!—

Gritó molesto.

— Daze. Voy a estar castigado—

Antes de marcharse, el surcoreano miró al ruso.

— Pediste nuestra aprobación, pero la respuesta es no—

Dicho eso fue a la cocina para recibir su castigo.

Iryna miró a su hermano y le dió suaves palmadas en la espalda.

— No te preocupes Iván. Aún tienes tiempo—

El nombrado asintió.

— No le daré por vencido tan fácil—

Después de casi una hora la cena estuvo servida y tanto los asiáticos como los europeos se reunieron en la mesa donde comieron tranquilamente. La comida del chino era simplemente exquisita.

Cuando terminaron los tres hermanos miraron que ya era muy tarde. Debían irse a menos que quisieran llegar en la madrugada a su hogar.

— ¿Por qué no se quedan aru? Aunque sea está noche. ¡Pueden usar la habitación de invitados!—

Iryna intervino con una sonrisa.

— Nosotras necesitamos privacidad. ¿Por qué mejor Iván no duerme contigo?—

Natalia miró a su hermana mayor furiosa.

— ¡Oh! Podemos dormir las tres juntas, ¡Cómo una pijamada!—

Mei comentó muy emocionada. Yao ni siquiera pudo decir algo ya que las tres chicas se fueron a la habitación de la taiwanesa, no sin antes desearles una linda noche.

Xiao y Kiku se despidieron también llevándose a Im Yong Soo arrastrando.

— Bueno aru...vamos a dormir—

El chino tomó la mano del ruso con una sonrisita e Iván asintió también sonriendo.

Yao guió al chico a su cuarto y una vez dentro decidieron acostarse.

El joven chino primero fue a cambiarse la ropa y colocarse una pijama. Lastimosamente ninguna de sus prendas le quedaría al albino, pero este dijo que con quitarse su abrigo estaría bien.

Ambos se acostaron y el chino aprovecho para acurrucarse.

— Iván aru..¿pasó algo? Hoy todos estaban muy raros—

El ruso negó y besó con ternura la frente del chino.

— No pasa nada, ¿Da? Solo creo que fue una gran sorpresa que hayamos venido. ¿No crees?—

El contrario asintió.

— Si...fue una sorpresa aru—

El más bajito bostezo con ternura a lo que el albino solo le abrazo con más suavidad.

— Duerme bien Yao-yao—

El chino sonrió y le beso la punta de la nariz a su contrario.

— Dulces sueños aru—

Y pocos minutos después el pelinegro cayó dormido.

El ruso en cambio solo le miró tan encantado. Amaba tanto a ese chico que el solo verlo dormir con tanta tranquilidad le alegraba el corazón.

<>

Y así el también se quedó completamente dormido.

10 de febrero: 4 días antes de San Valentín.

Para cuándo Iván despertó su pequeño chino ya se había ido a trabajar. Le dolía tanto el ver qué este se pasaba casi todo el día metido en una oficina, cosa que a ninguno le parecía agradable. Pero fue la única opción que Yao tuvo. Debía sacar adelante a sus hermanos menores.

El joven ruso se levantó y fue a ponerse su abrigo. Aún hacía frío pero no tanto como en su hogar.

Cuando salió del cuarto, un enojado surcoreano le esperaba.

— Escúchame da-ze. No dejaré que te lleves a mi Aniki tan fácil. Nadie está de acuerdo con que te cases con él—

Iván no dijo nada.

— Será mejor que te vayas— 

El ruso no se sentía mal por esas palabras, al contrario, le daban más ánimo para volver a intentarlo.

— Créeme que lo lograré—

Y con esa sonrisa tan sincera, el albino fue sacado de la casa de los asiáticos por ese surcoreano.

Cómo había dicho, no se daría por vencido. No aún.

En uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo había una libreta pequeña. Se las arreglo para tomar una pluma de la casa de la cual lo habían echado y comenzó a anotar todo lo que necesitaría.

~Un traje decente.  
~Flores.  
~Un regalo para cada asiático.  
~El anillo perfecto.  
~ Una cena romántica.

Eso haría. 

Formaría un plan para primeramente ganarse a sus cuñados.

Esa era la parte más complicada.

Se dirigió de inmediato a comprar lo que necesitaría. Sus hermanas se dieron cuenta cuando se marchaba que decidieron acompañarlo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Primeramente fueron a conseguir los regalos para los asiáticos.

— No se me ocurre nada para Im Yong Soo...—

Ya tenían lo indicado para cada asiático. Un cuaderno de dibujo para Xiao, una cámara para Mei y una colección completa de manga para Kiku. El problema era el regalo para el surcoreano.

— Debe haber algo que le guste—

Iryna buscó con la mirada un local que fuera perfecto para buscar un regalo. Encontró simplemente una tienda que justamente era tipo asiática.

— ¿Por qué no intentamos ahí?— 

Iván no podía creer que no hayan visto ese local antes. Suspiró y solo asintió caminando a este mientras sus hermanas le seguían el paso.

Al momento en que entraron vieron la enorme cantidad de artículos que había y ese típico olor a incienso que les mareaba.

— Bien. Hay que buscar algo antes de que nos desmayemos por el olor—

Iryna dijo con una sonrisa mientras cubría su nariz con su mano.

Los otros dos hermanos asintieron y empezaron la búsqueda.

Una hora después salieron de la tienda tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Tenían el regalo listo.

— ¿Pueden llevarlos a cada sin que los vean? Aún me falta algo—

Las chicas asintieron ante el pedido de su hermano, tomaron las bolsas y se dirigieron a su hogar en Rusia. Era un poco alejado pero tomarían el auto. Ya después regresarían por Iván.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

El chico albino estuvo paseando por todas las joyerías buscando el anillo perfecto y justamente lo encontró.

— Es una excelente elección joven—

La encargada le respondió mientras le cobraba por el anillo.

La mujer le entrego la bolsa que contenía la cajita dónde dentro estaba el anillo.

— Le deseo muchísima suerte—

Iván sonrió muy contento.

— Gracias. La necesitaré —

Dicho eso salió de la tienda.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche y los tres hermanos estaban en su hogar en Rusia.

Iván junto con Iryna habían envuelto los regalos. Estos estaban listos al igual que todo el plan de Iván.

Al día siguiente lo pondría en marcha ya que cada vez estaba más cerca San Valentín y por lo menos quería haberse ganado a sus cuñados.

Sus hermanas se habían quedado dormidas por lo que con cuidado llevo a cada una a su habitación, las recostó y arropó con ternura.

— Muchas gracias chicas...—

Dijo casi susurrando. 

Ahora lo demás le correspondía solo a él.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

11 de febrero: 3 días antes de San Valentín.

Cuando las dos hermanas se levantaron se dieron cuenta de que ha pasaban de las 11 de la mañana.

Buscaron a su hermano pero no lo encontraron. Supusieron que había ido a pedir la mano del chino, el problema fue cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

— Yo iré—

Iryna se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla vio a su hermano menor totalmente empapado.

— ¡¿Iván?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Natalia! ¡Trae una toalla por favor—

El albino entró y a los minutos la chica bielorrusa trajo la toalla. El chico agradeció y comenzó a secarse.

— ¿Qué sucedió Iván?—

El ruso miró a sus hermanas un poco triste.

— Yo...intenté convencer a Im Yong Soo de que realmente amo a Yao...pero...—

Ellas empezaron a hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido.

Iván se había levantado súper temprano para ir a entregar los presentes a los asiáticos.

Cuando llegó a la casa de estos le dejaron entrar y ahí aprovecho para contarles su plan.

— Quiero pedir matrimonio a Yao en San Valentín...¿Pueden ayudarme?—

Todos asintieron menos el surcoreano.

Cada uno abrió su regalo y quedaron totalmente encantados.

— No era necesario que los compraras. Nosotros somos felices su sensei lo es—

La taiwanesa sonrió encantada.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Mei—

Xiao respondió hojeando su nuevo cuaderno.

Kiku estaba entretenido abrazando su caja de mangas pero también apoyaba la relación.

Im Yong Soo en cambió parecía inconforme. Estaba feliz por recibir el dorama que tanto le gustaba y anhelaba tener pero...no entregaría a su "Aniki" tan fácil.

— Yo no. No creas que será así de fácil—

El surcoreano saco de la casa algo joven ruso y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Iván se quedó pidiendo que le dejarán explicar lo que pasaba. 

Vio en el balcón al chico coreano y además que este traía una cubeta.

— ¿Eh? —

Al mismo tiempo el chino iba regresando a su hogar cuando vio a Iván parado afuera de su casa por lo que se acercó.

— ¿Iván? ¿Qué pasa aru?—

Ni siquiera pudo preguntar otra cosa ya que a ambos les fue lanzada una gran cantidad de agua que los dejo empapados.

Yao miró había arriba y justamente estaban sus cuatro hermanos.

— ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso aru?!—

Los cuatro chicos se metieron corriendo a la residencia.

— Yao...lo siento...—

Fue lo último que el ruso dijo antes de salir corriendo directo a su casa.

— Siento que no soy lo que Yao merece...él tiene razón—

Iryna miró con tristeza a su hermano y negó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y retiraba la bufanda empapada.

— Si tú corazón dice que Yao es el amor de tu vida y que quieres estar por el resto de tu vida con el debes escucharlo Iván. Solo tendrás está oportunidad una vez ¿la vas a desperdiciar?—

El ruso miró a su hermana sorprendida y negó con una sonrisa.

— No. Voy a casarme con Yao—

Con esa determinación el chico albino fue a darse un baño y ponerse ropa seca.

Nuevamente haría un plan.

Esta vez todo saldría bien eso era seguro.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Durante todo el día Iván se centro en una sola cosa: en Yao. 

Lo amaba con todo su corazón y debía asegurarse que el chino también. ¿Qué importaba si el surcoreano no estaba de acuerdo? Mientras Yao fuera feliz, el también lo sería.

Si lo pensaba de esa forma no era tan complicado.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

12 de febrero: 2 días antes de San Valentín.

En un restaurante estaban los hermanos del chino y los tres europeos.

Kiku jugaba con sus palillos para distraerse de la gran tensión en el lugar. Xiao miraba por la ventana, como deseaba estar con Emil en esos momentos. Mei solo calmaba a Im Yong Soo quien estaba de brazos cruzados. Había sido regañado por su hermano y lamentablemente este cayó enfermo por lo que no pudo ir a esa reunión. Tal vez Iván más tarde no visitaría.

— Ya lo he dicho muchas veces. No es no. ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré que te lleves a mi Aniki?—

Iván tomó aire. Se sentía muy nervioso. Un solo fallo y todo se iría al caño. Pero por su amor hacia el chino daría su mayor esfuerzo.

— Mis sentimientos son verdaderos. Se lo mucho que sufrió Yao en su antigua relación con...él, pero yo no haré lo mismo. Te prometo que lo cuidaré con mi vida y le daré todo lo que se merece, por qué Yao es una gran persona que merece mucho amor y estoy dispuesto a dárselo—

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Iryna solo sonrió. 

El surcoreano miró a la mesa. No dijo nada y simplemente se puso de pie.

— Iré a dar una vuelta. Puedes ir a ver a Aniki si quieres. Te daré mi respuesta pronto...—

Y así el chico surcoreano se marchó.

Los demás asiáticos agradecieron por la invitación y la excelente comida. 

— ¡Hay que preparar todo! Debes estar nervioso, ¡así que te ayudaremos!—

La taiwanesa respondió con muchos ánimos.

Así los tres asiáticos y los tres europeos fueron de compras. Si Im Yong Soo no apoyaba la relación ellos si lo hacían así que ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran. 

Ese día las compras fueron muchas y al terminarlas, Iryna y Natalia las llevaron a su hogar. Iván acompañó a los asiáticos para ver a su lindo chino.

Al momento en que llegaron este fue de inmediato al cuarto donde su amado estaba. Lo encontró acostado en su cama con un trapo húmedo en la frente.

Se acercó lentamente y notó como sus mejillas estaban rojas. 

— Yao-yao se enfermo por mi culpa..—

El chino abrió sus ojos y con una leve sonrisa miró al ruso.

— T-te equivocas aru...es mi culpa que Yong sea así...—

El albino se acercó al chico oriental y se sentó en su cama de tal manera que el chino enfermo quedará entre sus piernas con la cabeza recargada en su pecho.

— Descansaste mucho, ¿verdad?—

Yao asintió.

— Aunque la fiebre no ha bajado aru...—

Iván sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos despeinados de su pareja.

— Eso es por qué no tomas la medicina que debes..¿Da?—

— Supongo aru...pero la medicina que tomo es especial así que...—

Yao fue interrumpido por un beso en sus labios.

— Pronto te recuperarás. No te preocupes— 

Ambos sonrieron y se recostaron en la cama.

Mañana estarían todo el día juntos así que por ahora solo les quedaba dormir.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
13 de febrero: 1 día antes de San Valentín.

Yao seguía dormido e Iván se despertó.

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana por lo que esperaba que sus hermanas no estuvieran preocupadas.

Intento salir de la cama pero no lo logró. Vaya lío.

Afuera escuchó pasos y la puerta siendo tocada. 

Mei entró con una bandeja con un vaso de agua y un plato que a primera vista parecía no tener nada, pero en realidad era una inyección.

— Aprovechando que Sensei duerme...¿Puedes ayudarme?—

El ruso asintió y se sentó en la cama para tomar al chino y enderezarlo un poco.

Mei dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y tomó la inyección.

— Mmm....—

El chino empezó a removerse y al abrir sus ojos vió esa enorme aguja por lo que se sobresaltó.

— ¡¿Aru?! ¡No lo hagas¡ ¡Yo tengo mi propia medicina¡—

La chica se acercó sonriendo y Yao busco ayuda del albino quien le sonrió con calidez. Por un momento pensó que todo saldría bien hasta que esté lo abrazó y le bajó un poco el pantalón, solo lo suficiente como para que le inyectaran. 

— ¡¡No aru!!—

El chino enfermo trato de escapar pero no lo estaba logrando. Lo único de lo que si fue capaz fue de desesperar a Mei quien inmediatamente llamo a quien sabría cómo aplicar la medicina perfectamente.

— ¡Xiao! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!—

El nombrado entró a la habitación y se encontró con esa extraña escena.

— Te dije que no lo despertaran. Hubiera sido más fácil—

El hongkonés entró y justamente el japonés estaba detrás de él grabando todo.

— ¿Que haces Kiku? ¡Ven a ayudarnos!—

Kiku negó sin dejar de grabar.

— Ustedes pueden. Les deseo mucha suerte—

Yao seguía removiendose pero Xiao tenía tanto talento en el ámbito de la medicina que no importaba nada, el aplicaría la inyección correctamente.

Y así lo hizo. Simplemente tomó la inyección y la aplicó al chino quien soltó un chillido.

— ¡¡Aiya!! ¡¡Eso dolió aru!!—

Iván abrazó y consoló a su pequeño girasol quien tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos dorados.

— Así te recuperarás más rápido. Ahora debes dormir otro rato. Nosotros saldremos—

Los tres asiáticos se retiraron dejando solos al chino llorón y al ruso sonriente.

— Fue divertido. No pensé que le tuvieras miedo a las inyecciones—

El ruso iba arreglando la ropa de su pareja mientras esté seguía lloriqueando.

— N-no les tengo miedo aru...solo no me gustan aru —

El albino rió muy bajito.

— ¿A si? Bueno, creeré en ti. ¿Por qué no descansas? Me quedaré contigo. No te preocupes—

Iván tomó de las mejillas a Yao y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. 

— Supongo que está bien aru...pero no deberías besarme o estar muy cerca...puedo enfermarte—

El ruso negó con una gran sonrisa.

— No creo que eso pase, además, me gusta estar así de cerca contigo y llenarte de muchos besos—

Yao sonrió y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos para caer dormido.

Aproximadamente duró durmiendo dos horas. 

Cuando se levantó le llevaron su desayuno y revisaron que comiera bien, ¡ Y lo hizo! Al parecer estar enfermo no le afectaba el apetito enorme que tenía.

Ese día no paso nada más. Simplemente Iván se la paso cuidando de Yao hasta que tuvo que irse con sus hermanas. Por algún motivo el surcoreano no fue visto ese día. El ruso solo esperaba que este estuviera bien y pensando en lo que le pedía con tanta fuerza.

Mañana sería el gran día.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
14 de febrero: Día de San Valentín

Todo estaba listo. 

Iván se había levantado temprano e inmediatamente se aseguró de que todo estuviera listo para esa noche.

Al estar seguro llamo a Mei a quien le pregunto cómo se encontraba Yao. Está felizmente le dijo que ya estaba mejor pero que ahora estornudaba mucho, ah y que aún se quejaba por semejante traición con respecto a la inyección la cual le pusieron otra vez aunque ahora todos los asiáticos se unieron para lograrlo.

Iván se imagino tal escena y sonrió con ternura.

Mei le aseguro que Yao podría salir y además le deseo suerte.

Después de colgar la llamada fue a darse un baño y arreglarse. Primero tendría una cita "normal" por lo que simplemente se puso su ropa favorita y decente.

Después de terminar se despidió de sus hermanas y les agradeció la enorme ayuda.

Iryna le deseo mucha suerte y Natalia...bueno ella le dijo "Ojalá se rompa una pierna" pero no entendió muy bien a qué se refería.

Salió de inmediato y se encontró al chino en el lugar indicado. Este se veía muy lindo con su traje típico de su país y además un cubrebocas de panda. 

— ¡Hola Yao-yao! ¿Listo para ir a desayunar?— 

El chino asintió con un brillo en sus ojos. Amaba la comida.

La pareja camino hacia el restaurante más cercano. Encontraron uno en el que vendían varios desayunos de diferentes países. Era una suerte ya que ambos tenían una enorme curiosidad por probar cierto platillo.

Lo pidieron y cuando llegó se asombraron tanto de lo delicioso que se veía que sus estómagos comenzaron a rugir.

Esa mañana comieron unos ricos panqueques los cuales el chico americano siempre les presumía cuando tenía la oportunidad. 

Era muy cierto que eran deliciosos y se arrepentían de no haberlos probado antes. Yao pudo por fin quitarse el cubrebocas y comer con calma.

— ¿Por qué de repente quieres salir hoy aru?—

Iván solo sonrió.

— Es San Valentín. En mi país no es tan festejado pero...quiero intentarlo. ¿Te parece?—

Yao asintió con una sonrisa. 

— Será divertido aru. Aunque tampoco es muy festejado en mi país. Quiero ver cómo lo hacen—

Después de terminar su desayuno, Iván pagó la cuenta y salieron de ahí.

Comenzaron con una caminata. 

En todas partes se veían las parejas. Casi podían percibir corazones en el ambiente. Realmente no entendían mucho esa celebración pero intentaría algo. O bueno, eso pensaba Yao ya que Iván ya tenía todo planeado.

Fueron de compras, a caminar, comer e hicieron muchas cosas más. 

Cuando estaban caminando un hombre los detuvo.

— Jovencitos...veo que son una pareja muy feliz. ¿Pueden ayudarme comprando una rosa? Mi esposa está enferma por lo que necesito dinero y con mi trabajo no es suficiente—

Iván miró a Yao. Este tenía una triste expresión.

— Yo...¡yo compraré las rosas que tiene aru! ¡Me las llevaré todas!—

Tanto el hombre como Iván se sorprendieron. Eran bastantes rosas y el desconocido pensaba que no podría y que solo estaba dando lastima.

— N-no es necesario jovencito. Con una me es suficiente— 

El chino negó con una sonrisa.

— Tengo una idea aru. Me las llevaré todas...—

Y eso hizo. Compro todas las rosas. El hombre lloraba de felicidad ante la enorme cantidad de dinero que le fue dada. Se puso de rodillas y agradeció.

El asiático solo sonrió nervioso. No esperaba tal acto.

— Vaya con su esposa aru. Estoy seguro que ahora más que nunca desea verlo—

— ¡M-muchas gracias!—

De inmediato el hombre se echó a correr hacia donde su esposa le esperaba.

Iván sonrió. Sabía que el corazón de Yao estaba lleno de amabilidad.

— ¿Qué haremos con todas estas rosas—

El chino sonrió.

— Vamos con nuestros amigos. Vamos a darlas—

Todos los amigos de ambos habían hecho una fiesta festejando San Valentín. Cada uno venía de un país diferente por lo que el lugar tenía de todo un poco.

Al llegar Yao empezó a repartir las rosas a todos con ayuda de Iván.

Todos sabían lo que Iván tramaba por lo que no pudieron evitar desearle suerte. Obviamente Yao no entendía que pasaba.

Fue una fiesta tranquila.

Tanto Yao como Iván tuvieron que ir a su hogar a cambiarse de ropa ya que la que tenían era muy informal.

No tardaron mucho por suerte. 

Regresaron al mismo salón y ahí empezaron a festejar tan lindo día.

En cierto punto Yao perdió de vista a Iván y termino con Kiku quien estaba más concentrado en jugar un videojuego que en la fiesta. 

— ¿Estás nervioso Yao-san?—

El chino negó.

— Siento que Iván tiene algo aru. Pero no entiendo que es—

Kiku tenía una expresión triste. Si tan solo supiera el dolor que le causaba el tener que soportar que su hermano fuera a comprometerse. Por qué se había enamorado de el, pero sabía que eso era un amor prohibido. Se dió por vencido hace mucho tiempo.

— Solo espero que sean muy felices—

El chino no entendió que pasaba. Solo cuando la música se detuvo e Iván empezó a hablar desde el escenario con un micrófono se puso de pie con una expresión de sopresa.

— Amm...supongo que todos saben que pasa, así que no es necesario que explique. Tengo una gran incomodidad al no poder expresarme con claridad...pero hoy lo intentaré—

Todas las miradas se posaron el el ruso.

Este se sentía muy nervioso. Quería echarse a correr pero al sentir una mano en su espalda se calmó más. 

Era el surcoreano junto con los demás asiáticos a excepción de Kiku que estaba con Yao.

— Tu puedes. Te doy un si. Acepto que te lleves a Aniki—

Respondió Im Yong Soo con una sonrisa.

Iván tomó aire y sonrió

— Yao...desde hace mucho que estoy completamente enamorado de ti. Amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Me enamoré de tu amable corazón, tu mirada llena de esperanza, tu a veces agresiva actitud, de lo mucho que te gusta la comida. En fin. Amo cualquier cosa tuya. Por ello quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Se que a veces soy muy tenebroso o muy frío pero...se que contigo puedo cambiar y ser feliz—

Iván tomó el micrófono y bajo del escenario. La multitud de abrió dejando que pasara a dónde el chino se encontraba. Este estaba completamente rojo y sorprendido.

El ruso empezó a caminar hacia este mientras hablaba. Los asiáticos se adelantaron y se pusieron al lado de su hermano chino. 

Estos (de pie) miraron al ruso acercarse.

— Les pido me permitan pasar el resto de su vida con su hermano. Se los pido con mi corazón—

Ellos sonrieron y al unisono dijeron un Si, incluído el surcoreano.

Se hicieron a un lado dejando a la pareja.

Iván se puso de rodillas y de su bolsillo sacó la cajita con el anillo.

— Yao Wang...¿quieres casarte conmigo?—

El nombrado empezó a llorar. Iván no se esperaba esto pero inmediatamente Yao lo calmó.

— ¡S-si quiero aru!—

Iván sonrió muy contento y se levantó para abrazar a su ahora prometido llorón.

Yao sonrió muy contento sin dejar de llorar de felicidad.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

El plan de Iván tuvo errores pero por lo menos cumplió su objetivo.

Kiku miraba la escena sintiendo su corazón romperse. Hasta que alguien conocido le saludó.

— ¡Hello! Oye Kiku...estaba pensando si tú...ya sabes. Quisieras bailar conmigo—

El japonés se sorprendió ante la pregunta el estadounidense y solo asintió. Alfred era el único que sabía de su amor prohibido por lo que siempre le apoyó.

Tal vez podía enamorarse de alguien más.

Mientras su hermano fuera feliz el también lo sería.

La música volvió a sonar y cada uno tomó a su pareja para bailar o simplemente se quedaron bailando con sus amigos. 

Los felices prometidos se quedaron viendo por el balcón del lugar. Yao miraba el anillo en su dedo con una sonrisa.

— Es muy lindo aru—

Iván le abrazaba por la espalda y le plantaba varios besos.

— Y aún no haz visto mi plan para la boda. Estará lleno de pandas y girasoles—

El chino rió con ternura al imaginarse la boda.

— Mientras me case contigo cualquier cosa está bien—

Iván sonrió y le dió la vuelta a Yao para tomarlo de las mejillas. 

Ambos se besaron mientras la luz de la luna los alumbraba.

Por fin podrían cumplir su sueño de estar juntos para siempre.

Fin...

¡¡Extra!!

El la casa del ruso se escuchaban estornudos por doquier. El chino estaba sentado en la cama mientras sostenía un plato con algo de sopa caliente y alimentaba a un ruso enfermo de gripe.

— Te lo dije aru—

El ruso sonrió recibiendo la comida gustoso. 

— Entonces...—

Con cuidado tomó el plato y lo dejo en la mesita de noche. Ya asegurándose que no se cayera tomó al chino y empezó a darle besos por todo el rostro. 

El chino reía a carcajadas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

— Así que...¿se enfermaron por estarse besando?—

Ambos asintieron con un trapo húmedo en la cabeza y sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre.

Xiao tomaba nota y de vez en cuando los miraba.

— La única solución es una inyección—

La feliz pareja se miró uno más asustado que el otro.

— ¡Yo no quiero aru! ¡Achuuu!—

Iván sonrió.

— Será divertido, ¿da?—

Xiao sonrió negando. 

Esa pareja no tenía remedio.

Eran tal para cual.

Fin del extra...

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Mmm este....esta historia es para el concurso de "Especial de San Valentín de Hetalia" y espero mínimo les haya gustado jejeje.

Trabaje mucho en el y al final me gustó. Fue muy largo pero lindo.

Iba a incluir más parejas pero con mi bello RoChu me basta ♥️♥️

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Ciao!


End file.
